The present invention relates to a folded and sealed coupon insertable in a pack serving to contain tobacco products, and to a blank from which a coupon of the type in question is fashioned.
In particular, the invention relates to a cigarette coupon furnished with a tamper-resistant closure and insertable in a retail pack. More exactly, coupons of this description are interposed typically between a packet of cigarettes, or a carton containing multiple packets of cigarettes, and a relative overwrap layer formed from a leaf of transparent material.
Conventionally, folded coupons are prepared from a blank appearing as a substantially rectangular flat sheet, with crease lines placed so as to delimit a set of panels superposable one on another by means of suitable folding steps. The blank also presents flaps projecting from the ends of respective panels and superposable similarly one on another as a result of the aforementioned folding steps.
Once the panels and flaps have been folded, the flaps are gummed and sealed together, in such a way as to fashion a coupon of closed, tamper-resistant design appearing as an essentially rectangular body with a grippable appendage providing a tear-off tab.
In general, coupons of the type in question will carry information of a confidential nature on the inside faces of the folded panels, intended for the eyes only of the individual purchasing the pack. For example, coupons with a tamper-resistant closure can be used to announce prize draw competitions, or as envelopes in which to place further paper inserts.
To facilitate the step of opening the coupon, the blank is scored with perforation lines between the panels and the respective flaps.
To reiterate, the coupons are associated with packs of tobacco products, such as packets of cigarettes, in such as way as to remain visible from the outside.
Accordingly, the coupon is placed between the outer surface of the cigarette packet and a protective transparent overwrap, provided generally by a leaf of heat-shrinkable sheet plastic material folded around the packet and then warmed in such a manner as will cause it to stretch tight across the outer surface.
To form the tamper-resistant closure on the coupon, normally, a flap projecting from one end of one outer face presented by the coupon is folded, gummed and secured to a flap projecting from the opposite outer face.
With this style of closure, the grippable tear-off portion presents a thickness different from that presented by the main body of the coupon.
Consequently, where a coupon is associated with the pack, the operation of welding and/or heat-shrinking the overwrap can lead to the formation of creases in the transparent material, caused by the difference or discontinuity in thickness between the body of the coupon and the tear-off portion.
This same disparity in thickness of the coupon can also occasion drawbacks affecting the manner in which the coupons are stored in the overwrapping unit. In effect, the packs are overwrapped, and the coupons inserted, by machine units equipped with a hopper in which the coupons are stacked one on top of another. The coupons do not stack properly by reason of the fact that they will tend to assume a position angled downward toward the appendages which, as intimated previously, are thinner than the folded panels.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folded and sealed coupon insertable in packs for tobacco products, and a blank from which to fashion the coupon, such as will be unaffected by the above noted drawbacks.
One particular object of the present invention is to provide a folded and sealed coupon that can be overwrapped without giving rise to the formation of creases in the overwrap material.